Forever Alone
by Rick Astley
Summary: Welcome to Free Will, Massachusetts, home to the most dramatic teenagers in the tri-county area. Dean and Sam Winchester are going to have to deal with a new High School and the town outcast, Lucifer, all while trying to avoid jail time. AU/OOC/Slash?


**AUTHORS NOTE: Wrote this on a whim, it's my first SPN fic so please be nice! **

**WARNINGS: Possible slash later on and language**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned!**

"Welcome to the Bay State, boys" John received only blank stares from his sons, Dean and Sam.

After living in Lawrence, Kansas for most of their lives, the Winchester boys were more than a little upset at the notion of moving to the north east coast, away from everything they knew. Of course, they had been to Massachusetts before; John was always bringing his family with him on trips around the country, insisting they visit as many states as possible. Trees suddenly enveloped the highway, lining both sides of the road with dark shadows.

"Aw, cheer up, you two will be making friends in no time." Mary called from the front seat of John's old Impala. Mary Winchester wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of moving away from the town she called home her whole life, but she knew she had to stay positive for her sons.

"I know I will, but Sasquatch over here is forever alone." Dean was in the backseat smirking at his overgrown brother.

Sam threw an empty soda bottle at Dean with an aggravated look on his face, "Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Bitch." Dean threw the bottle back.

"DEAN. SAM. Cut it out right now before I come back there." John shouted from the driver's seat, it had been a long drive with his sons constantly bickering and complaining about the move, he'd had enough. "We'll be reaching Free Will soon and you two will have to unload the truck and bring in boxes."

"I thought that's what the movers were for. You know, that's why they're called movers, they generally move things for you." Sam always had a comeback for his father.

Giving up, John decided to ignore Sam and his snarky attitude this time and willed the Impala to go faster, he needed a break and wanted moving day to be over.

Silence filled the car and the rugged landscape zoomed by, Massachusetts was a lot different than Kansas. The land was chock full of overgrown trees and plant life, with massive rocks jutting out at odd angles. A small stream was visible from the off-ramp, the beginning of the Charles River that flowed all the way to Boston and dumped out into the bay. Dean couldn't help but resent everything he saw, he wouldn't admit it, but he missed Lawrence.

Without realizing it, the Winchesters had taken an exit and were entering their new town. Free Will wasn't striking at all; in fact it seemed dull and even a bit claustrophobic in a horror movie sort of way. Houses were acres apart, their yards strewn with oaks and pines. So far, every road had been windy and more than a little bit bumpy. Stop lights were far and few between, they must have been in the more domestic part of town, away from any urban activity. They turned onto a narrow street, the moving truck following the Winchesters could barely make it, and they had to drive dangerously slow. The street they were on couldn't possibly fit two cars side by side, but it appeared to be two lanes anyways. Trees arched over the road, sending shadows on both sides, houses were pushed far back into the depths of a forest. Out of no where, the Trees stopped and a farm was visible on both sides of the road, with cows grazing behind a disheveled rock wall. Trees enveloped them again and they continued down the never ending road.

Dean looked disgusted at the insanely built street, how could anyone manage to live here? Unfortunately, he'd have to experience that for himself, because the Impala was turning into a driveway. The driveway itself was on a hill, barely visible since it was surrounded by a dense forest. No neighboring houses were in sight, it was as if they were completely alone.

Mary was already out of the car talking to movers before Dean even realized they had stopped. Unwillingly, he got out and walked with Sam over to the truck, ready to do the heavy lifting John had promised them.

"Man, this sucks, we're in the middle of no where and it looks like an axe murderer could pop out from behind a bush at any moment." Sam was apparently just as unhappy with his surrounding as Dean was.

"Maybe if we're lucky bigfoot will get us instead. Not that some monster would be able to kill me, I'd probably save all your asses." Dean flashed a crooked grin.

"Yeah, right, you saving people? Funny, you'd be the one to get us all killed." Sam said.

"Come on, I'm a 'ero!" Dean called as he dropped a box into what he could only assume would be their new living room.

Later that night, after everything had been brought in, Dean and Sam got in a fight over the biggest room, resulting in Dean getting violent and pushing his younger brother down a flight of stairs. Mary at this point intervened and let Sam have the bigger room, throwing a dirty look at Dean and inspecting the bruise forming on her youngest son's eye.

Stomping into his new room, Dean slammed the door, threw his favorite leather jacket on top of his mattress and ripped open one of the boxes looking for an AC/DC album he could blast to piss off his parents. Dean and Sam would be forced to attend school on Monday, leaving them with only one day to unpack and get settled in their new house. Dean didn't even bother trying to make his room comfortable, he wasn't even interested in unpacking, with any luck John would realize how stupid the move was and they'd head back to Lawrence.

Deep down, Dean knew that wasn't true. John already knew several people in town and had been hired at the local police station. Back in Lawrence, John had been the sheriff, but not much crime happened in Kansas and it was a relatively boring job. The move to Free Will was permanent, as hard as that was to accept.

The thought of starting at a new school pissed Dean off to no end. He didn't even like his old school, so how would the new one be any different? He had seen a brochure, and from what he saw, Garrison High School looked like a load of crap. No teenager actually smiled that much during Chemistry class. And "Home of the angels" just seemed a bit flaky, what type of school had an angel as a mascot? A freakin' angel for crying out loud! Dean laid back on his unmade bed, only taking the time to slip off his shoes before succumbing to much needed sleep.


End file.
